


Never forget what you are, or the medallion

by Pellaeonthewingedlion



Series: Three out of one [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/M, Minor Character Death, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pellaeonthewingedlion/pseuds/Pellaeonthewingedlion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing, I don't make money with it, if I would get paid for reviews I would be starve by now</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never forget what you are, or the medallion

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, I don't make money with it, if I would get paid for reviews I would be starve by now

Sansa stood at the window of her chambers, turning the hairnet Dontos had given her in her hands and tried not to cry. Here she was, her thirteenths Nameday and she mourned a fool.

How could her life turned so bad? Only a bit more than a year ago she had been happy, joyful to be queen and now? Her former fiancée had twisted her happiness into bitterness. She had endured torture, humiliation and grief. She had been innocent, never thinking she had to endure such. It hadn't been supposed to be like that for her.

But now her father was dead, her mother, all her siblings were dead. And she? Instead of joining them the gods had decided she had to live. She was married to a Lannister, the ugliest of them. Lord Tyrion, the stunned hobbling, nose-less dwarf with the mismatched eyes. She had cried so much even at her wedding, she had been supposed to be happy, together with a handsome man, not him.

And whatever he was Sansa had to share a bed with him. He was kind yes, he held his promise not to touch her but he was a Lannister. A Lannister. Father had been wounded by a Lannister, imprisoned and then killed by one. Than Joffrey was one, no matter what he claimed. Arya had died because a Lannister. Bran and Rickon died because of the war Tywin Lannister had started. Robb and her mother had died because of Tywin Lannister's plot. And she was married to one, even worse to one she couldn't determent what he wanted.

Dontos had been her chance to escape this life, her hope to be home, not any more.

'It is bad luck to kill somebody at a Nameday so I will give you my gift a day earlier.' Joffrey had said yesterday when he had ordered her presence. First when she had seen Dontos in the hands of the Kingsguard she had feared he had discovered the plan but no, Joffrey had only wanted to see her suffer.

He had drowned Dontos in a barrel of wine, in front of her eyes. She had begged him to stop, had cried but nothing had stopped the King with the mad smile. Joffrey's wormy lips had curled in an evil grin when she had collapsed on the floor, sobbing wildly.

'Why so upset? Didn't you like my gift?' He had whispered in her ear, his hand on her shoulder. Sansa had wanted to scream to kick him but that would have only angered him. She had moved deep inside herself, hiding from him. She had starred at the corpse of the fool and had given the King her courtesies.

She couldn't have done anything else, she hadn't been safe. Sometimes she thought that if she felt safe, if she would be safe she would act different. In her head were ideas of her talking back, standing her ground. But she couldn't, not as long as her life was in stake.

But all her thoughts, all her ideas, nothing had mattered anymore. Dontos had been supposed to be her Florian, but now he was dead.

Later when her Lord-Husband had come to know he had been furious, but Sansa hadn't cared for his words or calming. Neither had she cared that he had placed Ser Bronn in front of the chambers in order to protect her. She was now imprison with her husband for eternity, no one was there to bring her home, the only one left was this ugly Lannister dwarf. She now depended utterly on his kindness. It wasn't just a small time to survive, now it was forever. She didn't want to depend on him.

She let the stones on the net trace through her fingers. 'Magical' Sansa thought bitterly to herself and in an act of wrath she threw the hairnet out of the window, with all force she could manage.

'Magical, for sure not magical.'

A small sob escaped her. In only two days Joffrey would marry, the day Dontos had wanted to bring her home, she had missed her freedom by only two days.

The door behind her opened with a crack and Sansa quickly found her composer. She controlled her facial expression and took a deep breath so she could turn around.

Her Lord-Husband waddled in the room, his facial expression was clearly meant to be kind but his face made it impossible. Sansa shuddered by the sight of his scar and bowed her head down so he wouldn't see her red eyes.

"My Lady." He said softly, but didn't ask why she cried. Sansa thought he would know she had enough reasons to cry on such a day.

She looked up again when she heard a chair scraping on the floor. He had sat down and gestured her to the place opposite to him. Sansa slowly approached and seated herself on the offered place.

She held her head down, not only to hide her tears but so he wouldn't be displeased by the revulsion in her eyes by the sight of his scar. He was always displeased, Sansa could always see it but he had never lost a word about it.

"A present, Sansa." He said low and Sansa heard him pushing something over the table to her. Her Nameday and her husband brought her a present, she should be excited but she was a bit afraid what it would be. Lannister normally presented something bloody, like cats who brought a dead mouse.

When she looked up she found a dark blue pillow, whatever lied on it was covered in a silken cloth. 'At least no blood'

Sansa gazed at him, he looked excited, hands folded in front of him, fingers moving up and down. He gave her a smile, one of this gruesome smiles of him and urged her to look under the cloth.

Uncertain what to expect Sansa slowly lift the cloth, feeling the precious silk on her fingertips. She steeled herself for whatever it would be.

Under the cloth lied a medallion. An oval golden medallion attached to a filigree gold chain. Normally Sansa would have found it beautiful, she would have marvelled it but its beauty was spoilt by a Lannister lion engraved in the front.

Sansa had already seen kinds like these. The Queen always wore one, so did princess Myrcella, most likely every Lannister women wore one. But she had also heard her Lord-Husband would present his whores with such necklaces. It made her feel sick, was she that, a whore, his whore? No, whores got paid, she was a Lady, Ladies don't get paid just married off.

She reached out for it carefully like it could burn her when he started to speak again:

"I once told a Stark he should never forget what he is. I thought you should know the same."

Was she this? She asked herself while mustering the engraved lion, her head spinning. Not a whore, a Lannister, they had made her a Lannister. They had made her also a part of the family which had killed hers. Sansa wanted to scream at him, but she couldn't, there would have been no use of her fighting. Now with Dontos dead and all hope lost he was right, she was a Lannister she had to act like a Lannister if she wanted to survive. She had no doubt even his kindness would reveal itself as a Lannister lie one day and she would be damned.

Over all her thoughts she hadn't noticed that her Lord-Husband had left his chair and came over to her to stand at her side. Sansa gazed down, he looked up, his smile still on his face. Was he spiteful? Did he want her to thank him?

"It is a special custom-made production for you." He explained carefully. Sansa now understood, he wanted indeed a thanks. But not for this, Sansa couldn't, all her courtesies wouldn't be enough to justify a dog tag with the crest of the owner on it. Was she a pet, or maybe a trophy? She didn't want to be a trophy, she wasn't made of gold so he could receive her. However he continued, pointing at it: "It has a hidden mechanisms to open it."

"My Lord?" She asked confused.

"Look at these?" He showed her a hinge and turned the medallion in her hands. She had a hard time not to flinch by his touch. The on the backside engraved fine lines looked in disarray, Sansa could also see circles. It was like a puzzle, the circles were to be turned until the lines were in order again and the hinge would open. "Come on, open it." He encouraged her, stepping back.

After another confused look at him, she thought it would be better to go with it. She placed her fingernails in the fine lines and slowly turned the circles. It took her some time until she heard a lock snap.

The front opened a bit and Sansa slowly opened the medallion. She gasped one hand covering her mouth.

The inside wasn't golden, it was made out of silver. The one side, the one that had opened was upholstered with grey velvet. The other showed a in the silver engraved direwolf, the crest of house Stark, her house.

Small tears were streaming down her cheeks again, when she saw the fine carved wolf. She marvelled the fine crest, traced her hands over it. A hand was suddenly on her arm, Sansa was startled, nearly dropping the medallion. She looked down and there was her husband again.

"Like I said, never forget what you are." His smile brightened even more, his green eye showed kindness.

"Thank you my Lord." Sansa was sincerely thankful for the gift, but when she observed him she saw disappointment. She knew he wanted her to call him by his given name, but not now.

But then Sansa started to consider that one day perhaps she could do so. Maybe his kindness wasn't a lie, maybe for him she wasn't just a plaything or a trophy. Why else would he present her with a wolf?

Maybe, just maybe she could live with the Lannister, perhaps one day.

Carefully she closed the medallion and turned the hidden lock, before putting the necklace on. Nobody could see the wolf, they all would just see the lion.


End file.
